As husband and wife
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Five drabbles about Prowl and femme Sari as a couple .


Title: As husband and wife  
Warnings: mech \ femme, AU; fight and a little sadness  
Rated: T for safety;  
Par: femme Sari x Prowl;  
Universe: TFA  
Summary: Some drabbles involving my favorite couple.

Drabble number 1:  
Normal P.O.V.  
"Close the optical. Inspire. Exhale. Inspire. Exhale . Allow the thoughts pass. Not attach to them. Inspire. Exhale. Inspire. Exhale. So now, go to the spark. Feel the pulse, the rhythm of the beat. Realize where your spark is. Imagine an ocean. Imagine a drop in the ocean. Imagined? Then, noticing your spark like a drop in the vast ocean. Feel the merger between the two. Feel your frame dip in the sea.  
You and ocean are one. One. Inhale and exhale. Inhale and exhale.  
Now, go back. Go back to your body. Inhale and exhale.  
Open your optical slowly. So what you feel, my love? '  
"Prowlie, I feel very well. But I'll feel much better if you embrace me. Now, please." Said Sari.  
So the young couple tenderly embraced. "

Drabble 2  
Normal P.O.V.  
"Prowl, you will you please listen to me! Only because the idiot Lockdown challenged you, does not mean you have to go after him." Sari yelled.  
"Stay out of this, femme ! What happened between him and me is none of your business." Said Prowl.  
"Do not go after him. Forget the past. Not let the feeling of revenge dominate you. You can fall into a trap. Please think of us. Please." Pleaded the young femme.  
A heavy silence fell between them.  
Eh, there seems no way. Prowl will have to postpone his revenge against Lockdown at least until his femme calm and feel safe. "

Drabble 3  
Normal P.O.V.  
"Sari, because you have to be so jealous? You know I love you and I will not betray you." Said Prowl.  
She cried and hugged her sparkmate.  
"I'm a bad sparkmate for you. Infinitely'm young and still have much to learn. There are many other femmes that would be bondmates better than me."  
"Stop this nonsense. If you were so incompatible with me, I would never have taken the first step. Now stop crying and let's meditate." Replied the black and gold mech."

Drabble 4  
Normal P.O.V.  
"Sari, where am I , love ? 'Cause I'm in the middle of this machine?" Said a still dizzy Prowl.  
"Love, you're in the intensive care unit of the Cybertron Hospital Center .  
You got here two weeks ago, injured and unconscious after your fight Lockdown. "Sari said already watering.  
"Oh, Primus! Remembered Now! And the bastard?" Said Prowl.  
"He is arrested. Not to worry. But now you promise me something?" The femme yellow asked.  
"Yes, my love, you can talk."  
"Promise you'll never let revange dominate you ? Promise you'll never leave for a dangerous mission without thinking of us . Please, I beg you. Do not leave me, do not break my spark into pieces. Please." Cried Sari .  
"I promise I never will go out one risky mission without thinking about all the consequences that can happen. But please, stop crying. I do not like seeing my femme crying like that." Said ninjabot. "

Drabble 5  
Normal P.O.V.  
"Having equipment flight is a blessing for an autobot . Only 5 bots have this ability: Optimus Prime, Sari, Prowl and the twins Jetfire and Jetstorm .  
Anyway, our couple likes to stroll through the airspace of Cybertron, embraced. They do it at night after work. Or, sometimes, during the slack. When they are in a more deserted area, the couple took the opportunity to dance and twirl. It is very entertaining. While they do it, time seems to stop. It seems that there will be no tomorrow. It is as if there were only today. They know that this is not true. Life runs and things have to be done. But, at least for a moment, things seem eternal.  
And as I said a poet who lived on earth during the twentieth century: "Love \ post as flame \ that is not eternal \ but that is infinite \ while it lasts."

Author's Note: The poet is quoted Vinicius de Moraes, a Brazilian artist who lived during the twentieth century, and left us songs and poems. The verses quoted are from the poem "Sonnet loyalty"  
Sari and Prowl. Prowl and Sari.  
I love this couple.  
They are so beautiful together. It's like the sun \ moon, earth \ sea; summer \ winter; yin \ yang. Different but complementary.


End file.
